


And everyone got laid but the groom

by di_lamerr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3046805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/di_lamerr/pseuds/di_lamerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 ficlets, 1 a day until Old Years.<br/>Ron gets married on Old Years Night, and 3 couples use the time wisely... or not</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Arthur's shed!

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta-ed, be gentle.

“Severussss!”  
He pauses for a moment to look at her, pin point pupils, eyes unable to focus, she looks so very far away.  
“Shush not too loud now, we wouldn't want to break the silencing spell would we?”  
He lowers his head back down, sucking her clit back into his mouth, pumping two fingers in and out of her slicked ass.  
She blushes, but her hips never stop moving as she comes with a gush, he feels it drizzle over his still pumping fingers as she tries and fails to slump; he's still sucking on her over sensitized clitoris.  
Finally he pulls away, giving her a few moment to collect herself.  
“Up for me now!”  
She grabs the offered hand, her hair has come loose from the coronet style she wore for her brother's wedding, half halo-ing her head, half sticking to her face in the heat of her father's shed where they've locked themselves in casting warming spells, because it's Old Years Night and only idiots get married out doors in England on Old Years, magic or not.  
He sits positioning his cock for her, she smiles crookedly as she stands astride his legs, and begins lowering herself.  
He sighs at the first whisper of her cunt against his cock; gives a long exhale as she impales herself on him, digging her nails into the wool of his robes, head thrown back moaning his name.  
He summons the butt plug that has been in her for the evening. She'd already told him how depraved he was as he lubed it up, bent her over the foot board of his bed and prepared her, and he was.  
In payment of watching the Weasleys' joy at Ronald's second marriage, he was being paid in ass, their daughter's ass, and he'd have it no other way.  
He brings an arm around her waist pulling her close, “Stop.” She stills with a murmured expletive, as he places it against her hole and gently glides it home, feeling it push against him as it settles in. He watches her face, how she closes her eyes and shudders a long breath of pleasure.  
They don't talk much about this thing between them. How he takes her sweetly over the Headmaster's desk, the portraits sighs and moans matching their own. Or in the moments between her classes in her office surrounded by brooms and bludgers, their trousers around their ankles, his grunts, her moans.  
He's back to the here and now with the pulse of her cunt, as she tightens it with a wicked smile. He matches her smile with one of his own as she fights against his grip at her waist to raise her hips; and he drags her down while thrusting up, she moans all tumbling sound from her chest and he slams into her again.  
He bites her breast through the pale lavender of the robes, and slams into her again, there is nothing remotely gentle about this, and they like it that way.  
“Touch yourself.”  
He keeps up his bruising thrust, she touches herself and soon he can feel the flutters of her orgasm start, her pussy clenching delightfully around him, he loses control his orgasm following with blinding alacrity.  
They somehow curl into each other to catch their breath and relax for a moment.  
They are still like this minutes later when the crunch of snow alerts them someone is coming, they stand casting spells while listening to the voices.  
“I don't know why Ginny would be in the shed Bill!”  
Her mother, she looks at him wide eyed, and he smirks and apparates them.  
As they land in his office, she laughs slightly manically from almost being caught, then stops.  
“Severus!”  
“Yes?”  
“You left my panties in the shed.”


	2. Here little snake!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple 2  
> Albus is legal-ish

“What happened to your date Parkinson?”  
Harry smirked, yeah he was an adult but he still liked to play with snakes.  
“The same thing that happened to your ex wife; went for some dick.”  
She cast a long look over him that declared him wanting, and stood. He let her walk away.

Al watched the interaction shaking his head; his father savior or not still had no idea how to talk to Slytherins. And why did his family never remember silencing spells?

Pansy sucked on her cigarette, her breath visible in the cold. Merlin, she hopped Draco was getting the fuck of his life right now, that was the only thing that would make it worth while. She heard the crunch of footsteps and vanished her cig, standing straight not turning, Potter would have to speak first.  
“Lady Maurer.”  
She turned then, she'd seen this boy before at Draco's with Scorpius and Granger's daughter, one of Potter's sons, yes Albus Severus named after Dumbledore and Snape, an epic suck up for a lion.  
He offered his hand, and she gave him hers expecting a handshake, she's a little shocked when he presses his lips to her fingers.  
“I take it that there are lions laying with the snakes?”  
He smiles, flashing green eyes and his father's uncontrollable hair, taking her back to a life time ago.  
“I am most surely a snake amongst snakes.”  
His lips curve delightfully and she wonders how much Slytherin he's got in him.  
“I would like to offer..”  
She stops him before he could finish, “Do you realize what you are offering?”  
He shrugs, “Slytherin, they've started bringing out the old books so that we half bloods can learn the ways.”  
Pansy nods, trust Slytherins to take enfolding the muggles and half bloods to a whole new level; teach them your ways and when they are old they shall not depart from it. She needn't ask who spearheaded it, it was assuredly Snape.  
She flicks her fingers “It was not so grave an insult.”  
“But Lady Maurer I find myself wanting to pay penitence.”  
“For such a petty thing?” She trails a finger along his cheek, he is an attractive young man. “No, your father has been much ruder to me in the past.”  
He opens his mouth to speak and she places a finger on his lips, “You are Scorpius' age aren't you?”  
He nods.  
“Yes, all youthful exuberance.” Her blood red nails trail a path down the front of his robes, parting them playing with the front of his placket, she takes a firm hold of his cock within. “I'm sure you can find me when you graduate, can't you?”  
He nods, licking his lips, eyes becoming less aware as she keeps a firm caress up. Pansy knows that it won't take much to make him spill in his pants; she should stop but she continues.  
“Yes, you find me in the summer Albus Potter and I shall let you service me with that pretty mouth. Have you ever licked pussy?”  
He shakes his head, his breath speeds up.  
“I think I will like being your first very much, to lower my cunt above your face and hear you beg for the privilege to eat my pussy.”  
He spills just then, trembling, moaning deliciously; she wordlessly cleans him up.  
“You will do Mr Potter, you will do.”  
She kisses his cheek, leaving the print of her lips on it,“Find Mr Malfoy, tell him I've left.”  
“Yes please.”  
She laughs, “See you in July.”


	3. Maybe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, there was wine and a sexy man.

Draco tries to ignore the strong hand that holds his pressed above his head, the other wrapped around his neck, four fingers gripping while the thumb fondles his pulse point.  
The feel of thick cock rubbing against his through wool. The Burrow was tiny! At any moment someone was going to come around the corner and catch them!  
“We shouldn't be doing this here!”  
“Hmmm”  
“Not in the hallway!”  
“Hmmm”  
“Charlie!”  
“Shut the fuck up Draco!” Charlie's lips descend on his, a crushing kiss all passion and no subtlety, all want and need, finishing the cascade of desire.  
Draco forgets that they are standing where anyone can see them, and sinks in to the man. He smells of musk and wildness, the hands gripping Dracos are rough from manual labour, and Draco would have him no other way.  
Charlie breaks the kiss, “I should fuck you right here, bend you over right outside my bother's bedroom let Aunt Muriel catch a heart attack from seeing my dick up your arse.”  
Draco blushes pushing against him, “Don't be crude.” 

Charlie pulls him into the bathroom locking the door behind them, hand moving to Draco's belt; Draco whispering spell after spell to lock the door, five minutes. They need just five minutes.  
The sound of his heavy buckle hitting the floor startles, the weight takes his trousers with it, leaving him bare. It is quickly followed by his low groan“Ahhh fuck!”  
Charlie's hand is on his dick, Draco's brain forgets the words to the spell he's whispering as the calloused hand palms his dick drawing his foreskin back slowly  
“Charlie!”  
Charlie shivers against him, “Say it again.”  
“Charlie!” it's a prayer against lips.  
“I've missed you Dragon.”  
Draco kisses him, Charlie has a bad habit of saying things when they are naked, talking about things they are not allowed to want, like forever.  
Charlie breaks the kiss to lift Draco, positioning him so their cocks rub together, a spell and they are slick against each other, Charlie setting the pace while whispering in Draco's ear.  
The movement of Charlie's hips is steady, neither punishingly fast, nor furiously slow. “You can't shut me up Draco.” His tongue traces the shell of Draco's ear, his cock is hot and heavy on Draco's stomach, “You belong to me. You know you do.”  
Draco shakes his head childishly, as if refusing to acknowledge it means it's any less true. For Circe's sake he hasn't fucked another man in three years, Charlie Weasley is embedded in his skin, soul, he just refuses to say it, ever.  
But then Charlie is moving faster, and there is a finger against his pulse point again. Draco knows what Charlie is doing with his whispers and good fucking, but he's too tired to fight it because it feels like home; so when Charlie whispers “Come for me Dragon.” He chokes on his moan as he spills all over their stomachs.

Draco is limp, he says nothing as Charlie cleans them with a spell, just closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wall. Charlie will be gone before the end of the week, there is no forever for them.  
He ignores Charlie's nattering and stands, straightening his clothes, fixing his hair with a spell, god he needs to do something about how thin it's becoming; and smiles at Charlie.  
“Thanks.”  
Charlie grins and shakes his head, and Draco worries that maybe he missed something, but it's probably not important.  
He opens the door and is half way down the hall before Charlie catches up with him.  
“So you'll do it, yes?”  
He doesn't stop walking, “Do what?”  
“Did you hear anything I said?” Draco raises one single brow.  
Charlie laughs then, loudly, it blooms along the hall way and is deliciously wicked.  
“Well come on then.”  
He offers Draco his hand, and Draco realizes he's missed a whole lot but it's Old Years Night, new year new leaf and all that jazz, he accepts Charlie's hand, and lets him pull him along. If he's lucky maybe Potter will choke on his fire whiskey.


End file.
